


Date Night

by InnerCinema



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: Week 4: A ship you haven't worked with before.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tiny, desperate entry for[ Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix)' and my [prompt challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/promptcollection), The prompt was "a ship you haven't worked with before". I actually had/have a giant IM2 trust-fix-it plot in mind but there just wasn't enough time and I'm actually not sure if I can pull it off. But if you're interested, keep your eyes peeled because I already have 600 words and a giant outline. :) In comparison to Potrix' amazing entry, this small drawing feels a bit like cheating and I apologize. (I still hope you enjoy it!)


End file.
